Recovering Truths
by Lyssie212
Summary: '"No. Nonononono. Damn it, Tim! You're not fucking leaving me!" Where was Bruce? He was supposed to be here ages ago! If Bruce let his Timmy, -/another Robin/- die, hell was going to be paid.' Jaytim. Slash. Rated T for language. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**First Jaytim story! And since it's my first, characterizations are a bit OOC. Or maybe a lot. Not quite sure...I had my friend look it over and I fixed what she told me too, but it still seems a bit off...I don't know. Just as long as you all enjoy it, and I enjoyed writing it, then we're good! ;)**

**There's three chapters. I have them all written, but they'll be updated over the next few days. Or maybe I'll just give in and post them all today. Depends on if you guys like it or not. x)**

**Rated T for lots of swearing. Oh, Jason...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Batbabies, but a girl can dream, right?  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Red Robin whirled around with a growl, fully prepared to launch himself at another thug only to stop abruptly with a grunt. His eyes widened in shock and pain as his eyes landed on the hilt of a knife protruding from his stomach. He gasped and stumbled backwards, a hand fumbling to grab the blade and pull it out. However, he stumbled over a discarded gun and fell to the ground. The man that had stabbed him began to advance, a malicious grin on his face. Tim whimpered, left hand flying to his stomach, right hand helping him scramble backwards. He vaguely heard Red Hood call his name and a series of gunshots quickly followed, effectively knocking Tim's attacker to the ground where he remained silent. The boy collapsed back to the concrete and curled in on himself as much as he dared, not wishing to impale himself any further. Within moments, however, a set of gentle hands was placed on his shoulder and knee, carefully rolling him onto his back.

Jason's eyes frantically roved over Tim's abdomen behind the whites of his mask. He quickly pulled his dagger from its sheath and brought it forward, only for Tim to flinch away with a wince and a whimper.

"Shhh, Babybird, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you."

He reached forwards again and swiftly began to cut away the surrounding material.

"_Fuck._"

The knife was buried all the way to the hilt, blood leaking slowly from around the metal. He glanced around for something he could use as a makeshift bandage, because once that knife was out he was going to have to stop the bleeding _immediately_, or risk losing Tim.

_His_ Tim.

Not able to locate anything else, he growled in resentment before ripping a sleeve off of his jacket. He tapped his comm three times -their distress signal- before leaning back over Tim.

"Tim? Tim, can you hear me?"

All he received was a whine and a forced nod, but it was enough.

"Alright, good. Stay awake, alright?" Nod. "I'm going to take the knife out soon, 'kay bud?" Another nod. He gently placed a hand on Tim's stomach, and wrapped the other tightly around the hilt. "Just listen, focus on my voice. So... I was thinking we could head into town sometime this week, maybe hit the movies then that ice cream parlor you like so much afterwards."

"...Yeah?" Tim ground out.

"Yeah. You can pick the movie just as long as it's not a chick flick. I hate those. What about that new horror movie? What was it called again?"

"E-Empty. I-" suddenly he let loose a sharp scream and pressed his head back against the concrete, back arching slightly as Jason quickly jerked the knife from his stomach. He quickly followed up with his ripped sleeve and pressed down securely on the wound. Tim clenched his jaw tightly and groaned.

"Sh-shi- _aahgh! Shit!_" Tim screwed his eyes shut and pressed his head back harder against the ground. Jason shushed him and gently placed his head in his lap, continuing to apply pressure to staunch the bleeding.

"Jay...J-Jason, it hurts..." Tim whimpered, his hand tightly clutching the elder's wrist holding the cloth against his wound.

"I know, baby, I know." Jason responded softly, his other hand coming up to comb through Tim's hair soothingly. Tim calmed slightly at the touch, but continued to keep a death grip on his wrist. "Help's coming, but you've gotta stay awake for me."

"Y-yeah... okay. Do... Do you want to h-help me plan revenge on D...Damian for last week when he crashed my computers and r-ruined your jacket?"

Jason snorted. "Sure. Fire away."

"So... I-I was thinking…" Jason listened intently as Tim rambled on about revenge and tactics and strategies in preparation to get back at Damian.

"Sounds like a plan Timmy." Jason said with a smile once the younger man finished. However, it quickly faded when he noticed the pool of blood gathering below Tim and realized the sleeve of his jacket was fully soaked through. He set his jaw as he quickly ripped off his other sleeve and replaced the wet one with the new. His green orbs flitted to Tim's face and he carefully pulled off his domino mask, revealing Tim's cobalt blue eyes to be slightly foggy and unfocused. Jason tugged off his glove with his teeth and placed a hand on the younger's forehead. His skin was cold and clammy, sweat droplets sliding across his forehead as he shivered.

"J-Jay, I'm c-c-cold..." he whispered hoarsely.

The young man winced slightly at the tremor in the younger's voice. Should he...? _Oh screw it._ He tore off his jacket and draped it over Tim's chest, before resuming combing his hand through the younger man's black sweaty locks. "That better?"

"Y-yeah." Tim sighed lightly and closed his eyes. Jason's widened however and he lightly slapped Tim on the cheek.

"C'mon babybird, you gotta stay with me."

The third Robin's eyebrows furrowed before his eyes groggily fluttered open.

"So a few months ago, here was this woman at the supermarket, and she was a total perv..."

"Jason?"

"What?"

"Y-you're rambling."

"I don't give a damn. Just keep listening." he growled.

Tim smiled softly as he continued to listen to Jason. When his eyes would begin to droop, the older man would slap his cheek and scold him before continuing. But finally, the pain was too much, and he was just _so tired_...

"...I dropped right in front of him and he freaked out and dropped the money, then ran away screaming. I'm pretty sure he pissed his pants too. It was-" he stopped abruptly when he noticed Tim's eyes were closed and his breathing was shallower than ever. "Tim?" he asked, lightly slapping his cheek yet again. "No, Tim, come on! You've gotta stay with me!" when he didn't receive a response, he slapped him again, harder this time. "Damn it!"

Not able to find the strength to speak, Tim mouthed 'I'm sorry,' to the man above him.

"No. Nononono_no_. Damn it, Tim! You're not fucking leaving me!" Shit, where was Bruce? He was supposed to be here ages ago! If that bastard let his Timmy, -_another Robin_- die, he was going to-

A strong pair of arms was suddenly wrapped around his middle, trapping him, and wrenched him backwards. Tim's head fell out of his lap and hit the floor with a dull thud, a weak whimper quickly following. Tim was then gathered up and smothered by blackness, hurried footsteps carrying him further and further from Jason.

"NO!" Jason bellowed as his vision blurred. Fuck, was he crying? He squeezed his eyes shut and thrashed frantically in the arms keeping him captive. "Damn it, _let me go you motherfucker!_" He flung his elbow back to where he assumed his captor's face was. A groan could be heard as well as a soft, "Shit." The arms around him eased up slightly, and only for a millisecond, before pulling Jason tighter to his chest.

"Jason, be quiet. It's just me."

"No! _Tim!_"

"Jason! Calm down!"

He shouted in rage and continued to thrash to the point where his captor was struggling to keep a hold on him. He was not going to let Tim get taken!

"Crap! Damian, sedate him! Hurry!"

The words barely registered before a needle was thrust into his arm. Within moments, his movements were becoming sluggish and his brain foggy. With a final whispered, "_No..._" he slumped back into warm arms and quickly became unconscious.

* * *

**Soooo...what'd you think? If you guys really like it, I'll upload the next chapter tonight if I get the time. If not, it might be a little while...I have rl stuff to do, too. Like cleaning my room. Which I'd really rather not do. I mean, it's not _that _bad. ;)**

**Anyway. Shoot me a review if you'd like. I'd like some opinions/constructive criticism/flames/etc. Oh, and I need help figuring out a new title for this! It was the only thing I could think of, and I don't really like it all that much...:1 So, help? Fire away!**

**~Lyss**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back! Only two reviews, but 118 views and lots of story/author alerts which is always awesome! Thanks, you guys!**

**And without further ado, chapter two! (Sorry for the rhyme. It was unintended. xD)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will.**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

* * *

_Ugh, my head..._

Jason groaned, the familiar feeling of sedatives still clogging his brain as his consciousness slowly returned to him. He curled on his side and pulled the covers over his head to block out the blinding sunlight streaming through the window. His breath hitched.

Something wasn't right.

Within seconds, his eyes had snapped open and his mind was on full alert. He strained his ears and listened, and listened...

_There!_

He stretched with a yawn underneath the duvet, and pulled his limbs in close, muscles bunching in anticipation. He counted down from five, then threw off the covers and pounced at the intruder with a roar.

"What the- OW! _What the hell Jay?_"

"Wait...Dick? What the fuck are you doing in here?"

"Morning to you too Jay. Could you please get off of me?"

"Not until you tell me why you're in my room. Watching me sleep."

Dick flushed. "I wasn't watching you sleep!"

"All evidence to the contrary," Jason replied with a satisfactory smirk.

Dick scowled. "I was making sure you were okay. You and Tim got beat up pretty bad last night..."

Jason blinked. Last night? What-

Everything replayed from the previous night's events. The weapons dealer, the unexpected attack, the knife...Tim...

Oh God. Tim.

Jason lunged again and grabbed the older man by the collar.

"Where is he?" he growled animalistically.

"Woah, Jay calm do-"

"Where. Is. Tim?" he demanded again.

"Jason! Calm. _Down._" Richard grabbed Jason's wrists and gently pried them off of him as the second Robin clenched his jaw. "He's down in the Batcave -asleep- with Leslie, Bruce, and Alfred. He's going to be fine." he finished with sincerity. Jason took a few deep breaths before shoving Dick back down to the floor and dashing out of the room. Dick sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You're welcome!" he called out the door irritably.

Some things never changed.

* * *

"...And most importantly, no Robin stunts for three months!" Leslie Thompkins scolded to Bruce and Alfred. She sighed and a small smile crossed her features. "If you follow that correctly he'll be completely recovered and back to jumping rooftops in no time." she said kindly. "Now, I'll-"

She was cut off by the sound of heavy footsteps slapping across the floor towards them. Bruce -still decked out in Batman gear minus the cowl- visibly tensed out of habit. Alfred laid a comforting hand on his arm and he relaxed if only slightly. All their heads turned as Jason came barreling into sight. He skidded to a stop in front of them, hair tussled and eyes wild, still in his pajamas.

"Hello, dear." Leslie said with a soft smile.

"Hey, Leslie." he replied with a small nervous smile of his own. His gaze flicked around the room before landing on an unconscious Tim, and his breath hitched. "Is...is he-"

"He's fine, honey. Why don't you go see him?" she suggested with a knowing smile.

"Okay. Thanks, Leslie."

"Of course, dear. Come, gentlemen. Let's give him some space."

"But-"

"Master Bruce, I believe they will be quite alright. Let us take Miss Leslie upstairs for some tea and scones. You've been up all night and should rest. Come."

"Yes, Alfred."

"That would be wonderful, Alfred, thank you."

"But of course, miss. Now, if you'll both follow me..."

Once the three adults were out of earshot, Jason hesitantly padded forward to Tim's bedside. He stared, taking in Tim's fragile state. The younger's breathing was shallow, an IV was stuck in the underside of his wrist, a pulse monitor squeezing his middle finger, and a large nest of bandages was wound tightly around his abdomen. And he was still unconscious. And it...it was _his_ fault he was in this state, _his_ fault he even got hurt in the first place. Jason brought a hand up, but grimaced and pulled it back, before whirling around and bounding back up the stairs to The Manor.

He rushed out of the grandfather clock and past the conversing adults. Alfred called out, "Master Jason, are you quite alright?" but he didn't respond. He just kept running and didn't stop. He passed Dick, but didn't spare him a second glance as he dashed up to the attic and out an old window onto the roof, his own private spot he visited frequently before his death. He sat down, drew his knees to his chest and placed his chin on his knees.

"Jason?"

"Go away, Dick."

"Eh...nah. I think I'll stay up here. Alfred said I need some sun."

Jason grunted in response. Dick navigated the shingling carefully before settling down next to his younger brother. They sat in silence for a while, before Dick spoke up again.

"Jaybird...what...what happened? You were down there for maybe three minutes before you came running out of there like a bat out of hell. No pun intended."

Jason was silent for a moment before he spoke. "Because... because it was my fault."

"Jay-"

"It's my fault, okay?" he shouted, jumping to his feet. He glared down at his older brother as he continued. "I've been trained -all of us have been trained- to be able to know when someone's sneaking up on us. I've been able to do that since before Bruce took me in. I should have known something was wrong and been ready. And you know what the worst thing is? I saw the man going after Tim. I _saw_ him sneak up behind him, I saw the _fucking_ knife, and I _knew_ what he was going to do. And did I do anything to stop it? No, I just sat back and watched, waited until it was too late! It's my fault Tim is down in the Batcave unconscious, it's my fault he's hurt, it's my fault he _almost fucking died!_"

"Jason, you can't seriously think this is your fault."

"Oh my fucking God, did you not just hear me?"

"Yes, I did." Dick growled, standing up as well. "You can't expect to be able to save everyone, Jay." He stabbed the younger man in the chest with his index finger, causing the 24 year-old to take a step back in surprise. "You might have seen him, but subconsciously you thought that Tim would have known there was someone sneaking up behind him and have been able to take care of him. I...I made the same mistake with Wally once." he mumbled angrily as he turned his head to his sneakers.

Jason's eyebrows shot up. "You did?"

"Yeah," Dick grumbled. "We...we were on an undercover op in Syria. We were trapped in an alley, the two of us on about 20 guards who were armed to the teeth. I saw one of them come up behind Wally, but I figured he'd notice them, and if not, he'd be able to dodge their attack in time. ...He was stabbed in the chest. The blade narrowly missed his heart. I actually thought he was dead. If that doctor hadn't happened upon us...Wally...well, he'd be dead." Dick glanced back up at Jason through his bangs, relief and guilt shining strongly in his bright blue eyes. "Then with Tim, he's a Robin, he's been trained to know this stuff just the same as both of us. You thought he'd be fine. It was a mistake, and you know now you won't make it again." The older man said determinedly. Dick then sighed and placed a hand on Jason's shoulder. "Just, don't worry about it so much, okay? Tim's still alive, and he'll recover. That's all that matters." he finished, looking his younger brother directly in the eyes. He smiled lightly before continuing. "Go. He'll want you there when he wakes up."

Jason scowled and flushed slightly as he brushed past Dick. The 27 year-old smiled wider and pat him on the back lightly as he passed.

Jason would be fine with time. It would hurt, knowing he couldn't have prevented Tim's injury, but it would ease.

Dick spared one final glance at the endless grounds of the Manor before following Jason back inside.

* * *

**DickxJay bro bonding! ^^ Gotta love those two~**

**Not really any Tim in this chapter, sorry. :1**

**Is it just me, or does Jason seem almost like a little kid when he's talking to Leslie? That's how I was picturing it at least...I don't know. Maybe it's just me.  
**

**And yes, I'm a Birdflash shipper. Gotta sneak it in whenever I can. x3 I'm debating writing a one-shot with Dick and Wally on their little mission, but it might seem way too similar to this story, so...probably not going to happen. Sorry. But I mean, if you guys _really _want me too, I suppose I could give it a shot...We'll see.**

**Hope you enjoyed! At this rate, final chapter will most likely be up tomorrow. ;) Review?**

**~Lyss**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again!**

**Final chapter! This story had such a short life...a whopping three days. ;A; But I shall still love it like all my other stories. x3**

**I got one request to write a oneshot of Dick and Wally's mission mentioned from last chapter. Any other people in agreement? I really kinda want to write it now...**

**Enjoy this last chapter! :D Lots of fluff! And angst of course~ It wouldn't be mine if there wasn't any angst. xD  
**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Tim's eyebrows scrunched lightly as he slowly returned to consciousness. He rolled his head to the side and opened his eyes, squinting at the harsh light from the lamp in the corner. A blurry silhouette gradually came into focus in front of him. The figure seemed to be asleep, slouched in a chair next to his bed, arms folded and head bent forward, soft snores emitting from the stranger. He grunted in his sleep and flinched lightly, the light catching on a white patch of hair.

"...Jason?"

The man started awake and looked around wildly before his gaze fell on the injured teen and his face softened. A small smile graced his features as he spoke. "Hey, Babybird. How you feelin'?"

Tim shifted and attempted to move into a sitting position. "I've -Aaargh!- I've been better," he ground out between clenched teeth as white hot pain flashed in his stomach. Jason lunged forwards and slowly helped him up.

"Easy there, Timmy. Don't want to bust your stitches."

"Since…since when do you care so much?"

"Since you almost died on me."

"And… that's driven you to care because...?"

Jason blinked and his face went blank. He then scowled and stood up quickly, his chair clattering to the floor causing Tim to jump. "You know what? Fine. If you don't care that I saved your ass, then I won't do it again. Sorry to have actually helped you for once." he growled and stomped towards the door. Tim winced at the hurt in Jason's eyes and voice and called out, desperate.

"Jason, wait!"

The man paused, his hand wrapped tightly around the doorknob, his teeth clenched. "What, Replacement?"

"I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't...I didn't mean it. I just..." he sighed and took an interest in his comforter, pulling at a stray thread.

"Spit it out, Pretender." Jason whirled back towards the teen.

"It's just...you've never been this nice to me before...and it's kind of...freaking me out."

"Well, then I'll stop."

"No!" Tim shouted frightened. Jason quirked an eyebrow curiously. Tim flushed and looked back down at his mattress and mumbled something unintelligible.

"Speak up, Replacement."

"I like it, okay?" Tim confessed, glancing at the older ebony's face. "I...I like it when you're not harassing or trying to kill me every few minutes. Like last night. You didn't have to shoot that guy. You didn't have to talk to me and keep me awake. You could have left me for dead. But...you didn't."

Jason stuttered, trying to find the words to speak. "I...It was...I mean...gah, it was just a one-time thing, okay?" he finished, exasperated, running a hand through his wild hair.

Tim frowned sadly and looked away. "But...but what if it's not?" he whispered, looking hopefully back at Jason. "It doesn't... it doesn't _have_ to be a one-time thing, right? We don't have to let anyone know, 'cause that would ruin your image, but...maybe...?"

Jason's eyes narrowed. "What are you getting at, Replacement?"

Tim pursed his lips and frowned again, but lighter this time. "I just..." he sighed and shook his head. "Nevermind. It's not important."

Jason studied him, not believing his answer. "Yes it is, Tim. Now what is it?" he asked in a softer tone.

"See? There you go again!" he exploded, sounding slightly hysterical. "You go and act all caring like that, like last night! You get all soft and you actually seem..._concerned_...about _me_. You don't...you don't do that around anyone else, except maybe Alfred, and I just...I just thought that...maybe..."

Jason's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, before the meaning behind Tim's words actually registered. He thought that...Jason...loved him? But...it was true wasn't it? The way he had been acting around him lately, the looks he would send him, the flutter in his chest when he was around...it was...intoxicating...at best...and...Timmy had...figured him out? Damn, he knew the kid was good, but he didn't think he was _that_ good. He had covered it up to the best of his ability, but obviously not well enough.

"-ason?" Tim sighed, defeated. "I'm sorry. I was wrong. I shouldn't have assumed anything; I should have looked into it further before bringing it up. I just-"

"No." Jason said softly, eyes cast downward catching the younger's attention. "No...you were...shit, you were spot on, Babybird."

Tim's eyes widened in shock. "I...I was?"

Jason sighed, walking forward and slumping back down in the chair in defeat. "I...I don't know...fuck, what are you doing to me?" he growled in confusion. "You...I get little butterfly things when I'm around you, I get a little dizzy, I guess... and my face gets all warm! Damn it, you didn't poison me, did you?"

Tim laughed lightly, wincing a bit as his stitches pulled. "No, I didn't poison you, Jay. It's called _affection_. It's what you feel when you like someone else." he answered, amused.

Jason scowled. "I know what affection is, you moron. It's just...I've never felt it this strongly before..."

Tim smiled, before suspicion crossed his features. "This isn't some sick joke, right?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure? Because I- mmph!"

Tim's eyes widened in shock as Jason's lips were suddenly on his. He froze, cheeks flushing, not believing what was happening.

Jason pulled back in confusion when Tim didn't respond. "...Tim? Yo, Timmy, you alive in there?" he asked, waving a hand in front of the nineteen year-old's face. When he received no response, he cursed. "Fuck! I broke him! Timmy! Tim, snap out of it!"

Tim blinked and shook his head. "Wha-?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why-"

"Can I kiss you? Or are you just gonna freeze up on me again?" he questioned gruffly.

Tim blinked again, before narrowing his eyes with a playful smile. He leaned forwards, capturing Jason's lips with his. Jason quickly responded, lips moving roughly against the younger man's, fighting for dominance.

In that moment, everything was as close to perfect as it could be.

"TODD! Where in the world did you hide my- GAH! FATHER! DRAKE AND TODD ARE EXCHANGING SALIVA AND MOST SURELY EXTRACTING VARIOUS SEXUAL DISEASES!"

Aaaannddd...moment gone.

The two men jerked apart, both blushing furiously. Tim released a small embarrassed smile. "Heh. Hi, Damian..." he said nervously.

Having just passed Damian, Dick's eyes widened and he rushed back to look into Tim's room, only to discover a very flustered Tim, and a very, _very_ pissed off Jason. He laughed at their expressions.

"Hey, boys. Carry on," he commented with a wink, before strolling out the door and back down the hallway.

Jason, unlike Tim, was furious. His whole body was shrouded with rage as he jumped from his seat and chased Damian out of the room. "DAMIAN! I AM GOING TO FUCKING KICK YOUR ASS, YOU STUPID DEMON CHILD!"

Tim watched them leave, and then gently lowered himself back down on his pillows, a love struck smile on his face. He sighed in content.

Maybe this would work out after all…

Now to ask Jason about that movie.

* * *

**Lol. Damian just had to walk in on them, silly demon child. xD**

**Not sure I got anyone's reactions right. Especially the way Tim was acting. And then the ending...I don't know.../exasperated/ If you think something needs to be changed, tell me. _Please._**

**And in the 5 minutes it's taken to upload this, I have decided that I will be writing that oneshot. xD I have time tonight, so I'll try to get it done and posted tomorrow...we'll see. No promises. ;)_  
_**

**So, that's the end of Recovering Truths! Hope you enjoyed! :D**

**~Lyssa**


End file.
